Light, Camera, ACTION
by missingbaby
Summary: Kagome's a famous singer and Sesshoumaru's a famous actor in the movie screen. Team up to do blockbuster movie. Kagome who is afraid to fall in love, fall for this charming actor. sesskag
1. A Star is Born

Author's Note: Looky, looky. I have another Sess/Kag fic. I'm so excited. I hope you all like this. Sorry if sometimes they are out of character but I hope not all the time. Enjoy and remember REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters are not mine and I live with it, sadly. But don't sue me on the first song because it's totally mine!!! And the song Only Hope is not mine, got it, fine.

Summary: Sesshoumaru needs a leading lady for his next movie. He doesn't want to chose so the casting director choose for him. Will Kagome Higurashi, a famous singer, be suitable for the job? sess/kag

Over-all Title: Lights, Camera, ACTION

Author: missingbaby

Title of today's Chapter: A Star is Born

_The love that can last 'til eternity _

_And live my life with dignity_

_Knowing I'm the only one he's thinking_

_And the reason that he is living. _

_Why did you ever leave me? _

_After you said that you love me _

_Was all you said never true? _

_About the sweet things you let me knew. _

_Why did you have to break my heart like this? _

_Did I do anything to deserve this? _

_Now my feelings for you is less than adoration _

_I kept asking myself the same old question: _

_Why did you ever leave me? _

_After you said that you love me _

_Was all you said never true? _

_About the sweet things you let me knew. _

_You moved on so why can't I _

_Do I still have feelings for you? _

_Or is just that I can't find someone to love me like you do _

_So now I'm moping around while you have all the fun in the world. _

_Why did you ever leave me? _

_After you said that you love me _

_Was all you said never true? _

_About the sweet things you let me knew. _

_Was all you said never true? _

_About the sweet things you let me…knew… _

The audience applauded as the last note of the song faded to oblivion. They stood teary eyed from the song that the famous Kagome Higurashi had just performed. It was soft and the lyrics were sad. It was different from the other songs she'd written before. But it was sung with such an intensity like she had poured all her heart into it that all couldn't seem to hold their tears in check. She is one of the best pop singers not only in the state but some nearby countries as well. Many social establishments want her to perform in their gatherings so Kagome was all booked up 'til five more years.

Kagome bowed to her audience and waved her hand to them signaling her exit from the stage, then the lights dimmed until everything went black. She was led to her dressing room. On the way there, she was given thumbs up by everyone saying some high praises and then continued on their way. Opening her dressing room, she let herself in and closed it behind her. She went to her mirror and look at herself more carefully.

She's now a 19 year old teen singer, one of the most wanted people on Japan, and is rich because of it. But is she really happy? She has black hair tied with many small pigtails that is bundled in a high ponytail, blue eyes and a perfect body from modeling and working out everyday. Even if she's beautiful, she still has no boyfriend or any other special relationship with others except for his brother Souta, who she helps in paying for his high tuition fee. Once she has, but broken up with him. She saw him with another girl in his arms and was passionately making out at the corner of the set where HE was supposed to pick HER up. She dedicated the song to that man, the one who was her first love AND betrayed her for that bitch who went with her other working staff.

_Inuyasha, how could you do this to me? How could you replace me with that bitch, Kikyo? I thought you where different. _ Kagome sighed not letting the bad memory ruin her bright day. She was sure that they are having a big celebration in honor of her success on her recently held concert. She just can't wait. She is happy now and nothing can ruin it even the memory of her ex-boyfriend. She changed her clothes from the all black tank top, jazz pants and boots to a pink sundress that run down to her knees. She removed the small ribbon that kept her hair up and let it fall to her face.

Life was sad for her ever since their parents died when Kagome was only 12 and Souta at the age of 8. Her parents died of a car accident on their way home from some business trip. Having no other relatives to count on, Kagome decided to work so that she and her brother could afford eating at least once a day. The money they inherited only lasted for half a year. It was all used up wisely for their necessities including their parents' burial fees. Life was hard and challenging for them. When they thought that they couldn't stand it anymore, a miracle happened. On one of her jobs at the Karaoke club…

^_^! Flashback ~~~~~~

It was her worst day. She couldn't go to school because her brother's sick. She needed another part time job to pay for his medications. With these going on, she doubt that her scholarship on her school will still be given to her. She's always absent and sometimes it would last for a month. Her teachers are getting worried of her. They felt pity for her and her younger brother. It was two years now since their parents died and left them. It was so hard the first year. She cried herself to sleep every night. But now, realizing that tears couldn't make their life easier, she stopped shedding tears. She resolved to herself on make her life more useful for a change. She work her butt out.

"Kagome, it's your turn to sing." A mike was given to her and she was ushered to the mini stage of the karaoke bar that broke her train of thoughts. Kagome looked up at her friend's retreating form. She is one of her friends here. She has a blond wavy hair that is now tied to a high ponytail. The woman is slightly older and taller than her by three inches. She is the cashier and bartender of the karaoke bar. She is really nice. She is also the one assigned to introduce her to the other staff members.

Turning her attention to the 24-inch colored TV, as the soft music of the song 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore float through the air.

_…_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold _

_But you sing to me over and over and over again… _

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours I pray _

_To be only yours I know now _

_You're my only hope. _

_I give you my destiny… _

_I'm giving you all of me… _

_I want your symphony _

_Singing in all that I am _

_At the top of my lungs _

_I'm giving it back… _

_So I lay my head back down _

_And I lift my hands and pray _

_To be only yours I pray _

_To be only yours I know now _

_You're my only hope. _

She sang unaware of the stares that she is receiving from one of the tables. The one on the farthest end wore a gray suit and a matching tie. He has midnight black hair and brown eyes and is in his mid 40's. The other on his left wore a blue suit with a red tie. He has sandy brown hair and green eyes and is in his mid 50's. The last one has a brown suit with a matching gold tie. He seemed to be the oldest of the group. One could notice this by looking at his black hair, with some gray hair that littered the back side of his head, and amazingly blue eyes that held a lot of experience and knowledge. They were talking to themselves after Kagome had stepped out of the small stage.

^_^! End of Flashback ~~~~~

She still could remember what happened next. After her small performance, the three men went to her and ask if they could speak to her in private. They seem harmless so she complied, hesitantly at first but they convinced her easily. Once they were in a private place, the three men introduced themselves as talent scouts that where looking for new talents when they heard about her from one of their employees. She smiled at the memory of herself, shocked when they told her that they want to make a contract with her paying a great deal of money she couldn't refuse. She needed money then and she needed it urgently, so she agreed. They handed her the contract and showed her where to sign. They also said that the contract will last a year. After that, the company would decide if they want to renew it or not, and it's all up to them and her performance. They also added that the company would keep her informed if she has an offer or a project to work on. She have to wait and see.

After a few weeks, the company called and informed her that her first project was going to be posing for a photo shoot. That was where she met Inuyasha. After several years of going out, they broke up because of another model named Kikyo. He was caught making out in the dark corner of the set.

A knock on her door broke her from her reminisce. She turned and saw a lady with a pair of brown eyes came in. Immediately after identifying her visitor as Sango, her manager, she smiled warmly. She is cheerful as always, at least she has a fiancée. Sango is lucky_. _She has a fiancée who loves her, even though at times he looks at other women. When Sango caught him, he always gets a punishment, a huge bump in his head. Although the looks he gave other women couldn't be compared on how he looks at Sango. The look shows how much he really love, cared and valued her.

_I wish I had a boyfriend like that._ Kagome thought to herself dreamily.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked from the door, leaning against one frame.

"Yeah." Kagome replied, getting her bag from the table that held many flowers from her fans to her staff and went out with Sango.

^_^! After Kagome had left the stage ~~~~~

"If he isn't willing to find a leading lady for the role, I guess I'll just have to choose one for him." The guy with sunny blond hair smirked as he watch millions of people leave the large stadium. "James, put her on the list and make sure she comes on the audition."

"Right away sir." James scribbled the words in his notepad, writing '18. Kagome Higurashi'. He has brown hair and blue eyes and must be in his 40's. He wore a blue business suit with a plain red tie pinned with a small emerald pin that shimmered in the light. "Done sir."

"Good." The man stood, straightening his expensive black tuxedo. He whispered to himself, "We'll see each other soon Ms. Higurashi. I just know you're the one suitable for the job."

Author's Note: Phewww… It's finish. It's getting late here and I need to sleep. It's almost 1:30 in the morning and if my parents catch me here, I'm dead meat. So goodbye and REVIEW. And tell me if you like this story or maybe I should change it to something else. And how do you like my song?!!! TELL ME!!! 

Revised because many said that the grammar is wrong. And why is there no one who compliments my song. *cries*


	2. News That Will Change Everything

Author's Note: All thanks for the review. This one and Summertime are suppose to be in test trial but with all your support I'm continuing these two.

Me: To answer your question. No, they're not.

Kagomesirene`: You really think so… Thanks…

Sweecenck: Interesting huh… Thanks also…

Mistress Fluffy: There will be more chap if you review…Okay…

KawaiiAngel: Satisfied I've updated.

profiler120: I've revised the first chapter. Sorry if the first chap has more grammatical error than I thought. Thanks for commenting that.

639: Thanks for reviewing. Love ya…

dreamcatcher: Surprise!!! I've updated…

Taruchi: Thanks I think so too… And for the first song it's actually mine…

lizzy-chan: Thanks for the compliment. Sorry I didn't e-mail you because I really hate e-mailing people even my classmates and friends. Hope you understand… So from what band are you? And from what country are you? (For my information only…)

Disclaimer: Some of the characters are not mine especially Inuyasha characters…

Summary: Sesshoumaru needs a leading actress for his next movie. He doesn't want to choose so the casting director chose for him. Will Kagome, a famous singer, be suitable for the job? Sess/Kag

Over-all Title: Lights, Camera, ACTION

Author: missingbaby

Title of today's Chapter: News That Will Change Everything

The party hall was huge. Streamers, banners, and balloons decorate the vast place as soft music float in the background while people boast about their businesses and the success of the performance. All turned their head when the double doors leading through the main hallway opened. Music stopped and all talks ceased as they all clap their hands to the new comers.

Kagome walked in with Sango, posture straight, chin up, and her eyes exhibit no nervousness or fear, at the first years of her career maybe. But as time goes by, she got use to it and just ignored all of it. The thrill she first felt in her first concert gone… replace by the need of other challenges. Yes, she was good in singing, she admits that, but there is always that nagging feeling inside her that constantly reminds her that this is not what the fates plan for her. That there is something out there she needs to do and was destined to her.

_But what…_She asked this question every night before she goes to sleep but still no answer appeared to this simple problem. Thinking of this until slumber came and took her to an endless pit of blackness.

Looking around her, she saw people having fun. Smile etched on their faces and she sometimes gets jealous because of it. She was supposed to be the one having a lot of fun but her heart just couldn't. Faking out a smile she went to greet everyone.

In on corner of the room a cell rang. Answering the phone the woman smiled and agreed to what the person in the other line said.

"I'll arrange for it, don't worry." With that she closed the phone and looked at the upcoming person walking to her direction.

"Sango let's dance." A black haired man with a black tuxedo said to his fiancée.

"Sure, Miroku."

The next day came quickly and all was back to their normal self as if nothing happened the night before. Phones rang and diversity of curses flies to the air, all too familiar in a busy day on the agency.

"What?!" A raven hair woman yelled in obvious disbelief.

"I just said that you have one hour to prepare for your audition." The woman spoke in a tone of calmness, her deep blue business suit rising up to her mid thigh as she sat on the leather seat behind the large desk of mahogany color, cross-legged.

"When has all of this happen?" Kagome asked, frantically running around the room fixing herself and her dress. She was wearing a denim dress and a pink sleeveless turtleneck.

"Last night." Sango sighed at her artist and long time friend. She always goes hysterical when there is an assignment given to her. _When will she ever learn to calm down? _

"What last night?! Why didn't you tell me? I should have gotten ready by now." Kagome ran to her bag pulling out a brush and run it madly through her hair.

"Just forgot. And I would have told you when I remembered that night but when I looked for you they told me YOU LEFT EARLY IN YOUR OWN PARTY." Sango emphasize the last seven words and thought Kagome's hair will be pulled out if she didn't stop combing her hair like that.

"Stay cool alright. Everything's going to be fine and STOP combing your hair like that!!!" Sango pointed to the brush full of her black tresses.

"Sorry, just a bit nervous. That's all." Kagome chuckled a bit putting the brush down and back to her bag.

Sango raised an eyebrow and stood up. "Better get going or you'll be late."

"Hai." Kagome nodded and headed to the door.

"Thank you Daniel. We'll call you if you got the spot." The head of the judges said before writing things on the paper in front of him. He is a blond headed guy with blue eyes and freckled face. He wore a gray business suit with white undergarment and dark blue tie.

"Are you sure?" The woman said with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. We will." The guy sweat drop at the woman's persistence and let the guards escort her to the exit since she seem to be unable to do it by herself.

"Next." One of the judges shouted. Now, he is a brown haired man with dark brown hair and red business suit with a yellow tie.

Having heard enough the golden eyed arose to his feet and left the room. Four hours of hearing female after female audition for the lead part really got him bored especially if they don't know how to act the part they are given to. Walking out to the empty hallway, he headed to the nearest exit to the parking lot.

She was lost and late. _Where is that damn audition? And why the hell didn't Sango come with me?_ Kagome run through the empty hallways trying to find her way to the appointed room. She really has no sense of direction and that's why she is adrift now and probably is too late for the audition she'd just missed it. Running to a corner she saw someone although not close enough to see his features except his broad shoulder, towering height, and silver hair. Running as fast as she could with her ankle high boots she stopped by his front preventing him from walking away.

He stopped. Looking at her strangely while she was panting heavily with perspiration on her smooth skin.

"Excuse me mister." Kagome finally said after that long breathing for air. "Could you please…" Kagome cut herself, looking at the guy she had frozen in place. He was the most entrancing man she had ever seen. With silver hair that glowed in the sun, golden eyes that is as precious as a real gold, his white flawless skin and his built body.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl up and down. She has black hair that run down to her waist in a wavy manner, slim body her clothing revealed with the long slender legs on the end, unblemished face with long eyelashes and pink lips, and her eyes that showed shock. He smirked at her expression.

"Could what?" He asked.

She processed the question and was brought back to why she came to him.

"Could you please tell me where the audition is taking place?" She said softly.

"Turn this corner. It's the second door to the right." The guy informed.

Bowing lowly she thanked the guy and running off to the place he just said.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl's back and was totally amused. _Who is that girl and why didn't she ask for my autograph? What a strange girl…_ Continuing on his walk it only took him a few minutes to arrive at his car. Turning on the engine, he sped off.

Kagome finally arrive at the room and was glad she was on time. _That guy really knows how to give direction._ She thought then she was called for her audition. Then it started.

End…

Author's Note: So what do you think Sesshoumaru now met Kagome. What's to happen next?

REVIEW and this will also one of my fics so READ MY PROFILE, okay. 


	3. Meeting the Crew

Author's Note: Sorry for my wrong doing… the 'why did she ask for my photograph?' is suppose to be 'why didn't she ask for my autograph'… Sorry for the inconvenience but I corrected it already… ^_^

**EXPLANATION:** I did what I did because school is about to start AND when it starts I'll be there everyday (Monday to Sunday, poor me.) and I won't have enough time to do all. Hope you all understand…

Over-all Title: Lights, Camera, ACTION

Author: missingbaby

Chapter Number: 3

Title of today's Chapter: Meeting the Crew

She was looking at her exact double over the glassy surface. _Okay Kagome, you look fine._ Kagome said to herself before finally walking nervously out of the door. She was taking on the new experience of going to her dressing room being an actress rather than a singer. She felt chills go up and down her spine. This was so unexpected, a dream for everyone including herself. She never really thought the judges would choose her over the loads of candidates that who knows how many.

Stepping out of the medium size room she shielded her eyes from the lights hanging from the ceiling. Compared to the room she just came out of this room was large, ten times as large, but is relatively hot from the lights and people that swarm the area. She was supposed to meet the crew together with the other casts on the set.

_I hope they like me._ Kagome hadn't met any of the stars yet, she was too busy coming and going from one country to the other for concerts that it didn't leave her enough time to even know anything around her.

She reminisce of the times her body ache from practicing the dance steps the choreographer want her to do in her next MTV. She sighed inwardly._ If not interviews, gigs, if not either then concerts. I should really get a life. _

Smiling as best as she could from people she passes by, they smiled back. _At least be friends with others…As to that are what my parents taught me before they died, right._ She frowned. She really hated it when tears border her eyes once she thought of her parents. Faking a smile she went forward.

Kagome stopped a few feet away from where most of the crowd gathered. They seem to be waiting for someone.

"Ahh…hey,hey… So everyone here." Kagome with the others turned to the voice. A guy with grayish hair walked out from one of the camera by the set.

"Hello everybody, I'm Ryan Gail and I'm going to be the movie's director." The man introduced himself that got a few snickers from the people around her.

"I can't believe it's true. Ryan Gails…Oh my God!!!" Somebody shriek from behind Kagome.

"Yeah, who would have known? THE Best director and was voted of the year directing us…" The one beside the girl stated clearly static from the whole idea.

_So Mr. Gails is a great director. I should do my best too…_ Kagome's other directors (from her MTVs) always say she's good and everything. She sure wished what they said were all…well true. Looking back to the man her smiled reappeared again._ He sure looks like a good man but I hope it isn't only external. I hate people betraying me on my back. The nerve of the person. _"Uhhh…"

"This is your part… here, here…here… Oh hey Ms. Beautiful, wanna go partying all night…" A blond haired guy with blond hair, dark complexion and black-framed glasses asked giving a pile of paper to her.

"No, thanks…I'm kinda busy tonight." Kagome replied which brought a frown to the guy. She really wasn't on dating, and she doesn't want to start now. Upon further inspection on the heap of paper turned out to be the script. Going from page to page Kagome's eyes widened in shocked. They didn't tell her that she was to kiss the leading man. Kagome blushed crimson and tried to hide her face with the script.

"Okay, okay… Attention everyone." Ryan clapped his hands. "As you all know there will be an press conference for all the main characters in the film and it will start… three o'clock this afternoon…So that gives you all exactly five hours to prepare… Thank you for all of your cooperation. You may go back to your work now. Remember memorize and practice your lines, okay…"

Getting closer to the director she look down a little ashamed at what she will say next. "Ummm. Mr. Ryan, sir."

"Huh…"

"I was just wondering… um…" Kagome stuttered. "…About my part…It's a…"

"So what about it dear." The man asked turning on his chair to look at the girl more carefully. "So what part do you play?"

"Uhhhh… It's Maria…" Kagome whispered her self-conscious side resurfacing.

"Maria…Maria… Uh… Here it is… So you are the leading lady. So what's the problem? I don't see any."

"Maria, isn't that the leading lady. That means…she won the audition. Lucky bitch."

"Yeah, lucky her. Pairing up with Sesshoumaru…*sigh*"

(AN: People here are so gossipers. So they better not tell any of there secrets or it will be at the tabloid the next day. Hehehe…)

Kagome blushed even harder. "Umm… They haven't told me I have to kiss Christian."

"I don't understand. Many women will kill to have your part and here you are complaining. You're weird you know that." Ryan shook his head.

"It's just… it's not in my contract!!!" Kagome blurted out, clearly surprising Ryan and the others in the room. All stop, no one dare to even breath.

"Um… That's clearly surprising… but there's nothing I could do. It has been printed and done. The other directors also approve of it too." He shrugged.

Kagome's shoulders slump. She really didn't know what to do. She never kissed anyone on cheeks she done it before but never lips. And here she is on her first movie kissing some unknown guy. _Maybe that's why Inuyasha left me for that bitch._ She felt the fire of hatred grow at the thought._ I'll show him…_

"Excuse me Miss where do you think you are going?" The guard asked holding out his arms to stop her from even getting any farther to the building.

"Um… I'm one of the cast." Kagome's voice was soft and melodious, intended for the guard to let her in without any more publicity.

"Oh, really. And who are you suppose to be?" The large guy laughed obviously not believing anything she uttered.

"Ummm… Maria…" She said in her most innocent voice.

The guy laughed more. "Hahaha…you… a movie star…hahahaha… in your dreams."

"Well yeah, this is my first time but you must believe me I'm really Maria…"

The guard still won't let her in. After calling the director, he finally let her enter. She was lead to where the other actors were. Sitting at the middle of the group with a guy, she presumed was the main actor himself.

Feeling someone sitting beside him, he stole a glance. _So she's the leading lady._ She was late and that took a lot of negative points in his opinion about the girl. Hoping she could act well he turned to the flashing lights.

"So is the rumors true, you and your leading, Kagome Higurashi, will stay in the same hotel when the movie start shooting." All camera focus on Sesshoumaru and the said Kagome, the room surrounding went tense the reporters and journalist anticipating his answer. He heard the girl gasp. _This must be a shock._ He smirked inwardly.

"Yes…" Sesshouamru replied in a calm voice but deep inside deeply disapprove of the whole thing. _Just another publicity for the movie…_

"WHAT!!! Who organize all of this…" Kagome went ballistic running around the room like a chicken that got its head chopped. After the conference she went straight to the office.

"Its just a publicity stunt. And you don't have to worry. It won't be like the two of you sleeping on the same bed or room. He'll take the room across yours." Sango explained to the girl who stared at her in outrage.

Kagome whimpered settling herself on one of the pair of leather chairs at the desk front. "I should have never let you talk me to this things…"

"Is it a sin if a person is so much persuasive like me?"

"Huhhh…" Kagome groaned.

She looked at her now bare penthouse with large boxes that scatter the room. Kagome had seen the hotel and smiled that her things could actually fit in the spacious space. After days of packing things she was ready. Closing the door she whispered. "Goodbye, old home."

Author's Note: Sorry if this is the only thing I've updated. Blame my brother. I have gotten my other three if he didn't pester me and said he's the one who should use the computer. He is so selfish… But I'll TRY to update the other three tomorrow if he should leave for the province for vacation. *prays* I sure hope so… So bye…

Review…

MysticalAngel: Thanks for the review…

DemonWolf Girl: Thanks for the compliment about my song. I really tend to be more talented in making poems than stories. Hehehe…

lynne: Thanks for the review. Hope you love this too…

Me: Sorry about that…^_^!… I didn't even thought about it but I change it already…

Kat: Sorry for it… It shouldn't be like that but change it… Sorry again…

naga: As I said it was all a big mistake…Sorry about it…

PhantomAngel17: Thanks for the review…

Sith: I've updated but if you want to now the cause of my delay look at the Author's Note in the ending…

Mistress Fluffy: Here's the next chappie…Hehe…Sorry for the late update…

Jade-inu: Thanks for the review and sorry about the cliff hangers…

Michikaru: Here it is… Hope you enjoy!!!

lizzy-chan: Okay fine… Good luck!!!

Katana: I think so too… Thanks for the review…


End file.
